themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuii
"...What sort of role could I possibly play in a world like this?" General Information Nuii was a very important hero of Everquest. She was a main character from the Skull Kid arc, until the ending of the Rin Satsuki arc. Nuii defeated countless villains and enemies, while also making a lot of friends. Since the repeating history incident ended, she’s been staying at Rumi’s castle, away from the chaos of Everquest, because she wanted a break. Although we know almost everything about her, there are still some unsolved mysteries. Personality Nuii is mainly seen as shy, cute, and adorable. She’s always nervous around other people, and she blames herself for anything that goes wrong. It’s easy to make her cry, but it’s easy to make her happy again. Nuii does have a problem with lying too much, but it’s not hard to see if she’s lying or not. She’s very nice and she cares about everyone, except if she absolutely hates them. Although everyone thinks she’s precious, she’s actually very smart, but she just never shows it unless she really needs to. Whenever Nuii thinks she messes anything up, she’ll apologize and ask to not be punished, which is because of some things that happened in her past, making her afraid of being abused again. As I said earlier about her kindness, she’ll almost always compliment her enemies in combat, which usually results in the enemy giving up and becoming her friend. But there’s a downside to her kindness, making it easy for her to be manipulated and used by others. The Nameless Entity The nameless entity is a second being that inhabits Nuii’s soul, created from Nuii’s suppressed negativity, rage, possessiveness, and intelligence. She is composed, methodical, murderous and manipulative, while also being protective of, and entirely devoted to, the caped hero. Nuii is not aware of the entity’s existence, while it is completely aware of her, being able to see everything through her eyes. The nameless entity is also able to possess Nuii’s body, generally reserved for times when Nuii is in some sort of peril or unstable state of mind. Nuii has no memory of anything that happens while the nameless entity is in control. Abilities Nuii’s most notable ability is her main weapon; magic needles. She can use her needles to turn any living being into a doll, which is what she did to Skull Kid, and several other villains who didn’t surrender to her. Nuii has many other weapons, including a sword, an axe, and even a death laser machine. She can use glowy red strings to restrain her opponent’s movements, or even completely control them like a puppet. Her red strings are part of the nameless entity’s power, though Nuii is still unaware of it. She also has a knife that she only uses when the nameless entity is in control. Besides her magic and weapons, she has shown a few rare powers. Defying the border of life and death, and manipulating reality to an extent. Her reality powers are limited to only what is real at the moment it is used. As an addition to controlling what is considered real, she can also erase anything that others see as real. Story The Takeover When Everquest hadn’t been discovered by Rumi yet, it was yet another normal day in the multiverse, until a terrible rainstorm suddenly started out of nowhere. The three main peeps tried to investigate, but Flandre had to stay inside because of her weakness to rain. So Nue and Koishi went alone, but they didn’t find anything. Maybe that’s because they didn’t go far enough into the forest of magic. Far away in the magic forest, the culprits of the chaos had arrived. But they only just begun their plan. Cirno, who just happened to be there, got to meet the second-in-command of the new villains; a small seven-eyed creature named Gyororo. After getting yelled at, Cirno retreated to warn Daiyousei. Soon after the tiny clever commander was left alone, a strange castle appeared in the center of the multiverse, like the culprit was just waiting for someone to show up. As expected, Dedede showed up and entered the dark castle. In one of the hallways, Dedede was stopped by the seven-eyed demon, Gyororo, who attempted to kill him. Instead, Dedede just hugged the little killer, making him pretty much unable to fight back. Since Gyororo hated hugs and any sort of friendly physical interactions, he screamed and tried to contact the boss for help. It didn’t work. But the third-in-command of the new evil force happened to hear all of the commotion, so she went to see what was going on. Instead of some cool evil-looking villain, it was just a small living doll. The plushie apologized for being late, resulting in her getting yelled at by Gyororo, but she still tried to save him so she wouldn’t get punished. She failed, and Dedede hugged her too, leaving her confused about what their new enemy wanted from them. Finally, the boss showed up, but definitely not in a normal way. Lord Shurara, leader of the Shurara Corps, jumped in through a window and tried to stab Dedede in the eyes. He would have succeeded if it weren’t for Dedede somehow not taking any damage at all. Though the dark lord did somewhat succeed, as his two minions escaped from the king. After getting yelled at and threatened by the dark lord, Dedede ran off to another part of the castle. The other heroes eventually showed up, but they were all stopped, and they were no match for the boss and his two assassins. So they claimed the multiverse as their own, and eventually, everyone accepted it because of a certain someone’s manipulation. After the dark lord took over, everything surprisingly seemed the same. The dark lord never did anything bad to anyone, neither did his minions. The boss just acted as a passive ruler of the multiverse. Raily and the Ship Crew In the close future, it was a usual day with Raily’s ship crew. They were having a normal day, until Cirno received some sort of threat on her phone from someone unknown. Raily used her powers to find out who it was, but she mysteriously ended up in the dark lord’s castle. After a short while of searching, Raily found the killer seamstress of the dark forces, Nuii, who was crying after being yelled at. Raily felt bad for Nuii, so she took her and teleported back to the ship. All of the other members of the ship crew were okay with it, so they let Nuii stay there. They all continued with their lives, having normal days. Until Everquest was discovered. Beginning of the Quest About a month after Rumi discovered Everquest, the Puppeteer was defeated, Greyface was hiding somewhere again like a coward, and everyone had a new villain to deal with. Rumi knew her powers weren’t strong enough to defeat Skull Kid. So, out of all the people to choose, she brought Nuii to Everquest. At first, Nuii was scared and confused, not knowing why she was there. So she spied on everyone there, until she was found by the Soldier. The two of them became friends, and Nuii was introduced to all of the other mercs. Then she made a decision that would change everything for her; helping the mercs fight against the blu team. This was a mistake. She did get out alive, but she had to watch all of her friends die with no way to save them. Nuii blamed herself for all of it, and she began to hate herself. But soon, she knew what she had to do. After she defeated Skull Kid and plushified him, she kept going and fought Majora. Surprisingly, the entire fight was easy for her. After Majora was killed, everything was pretty much peaceful. Until a new villain arose. World of Light The lord of light, Galeem, suddenly made his appearance. He fired light beams all over Everquest, killing almost everyone and taking their spirits. Some people were lucky enough to survive. Nuii only lived because Flandre protected her. But why was Flandre helping her? Who knows. But once again, Nuii had the role of a hero. With the help of Reisen and Flandre, she defeated a lot of Galeem’s puppet fighter army. She continued onwards like this, killing every enemy that got in her way, until something changed. She was about to lose against some stronger enemies, until a mysterious caped hero saved her. After that, Nuii and the caped hero became friends and fought the puppet fighters together. One day, she was sitting on a certain couch at the observatory with that mysterious hero. For some reason, a lot of the other heroes were there at the space place too. At that moment, they realized that it was finally time to fight Galeem. With the help of Kirby, all of the heroes approached Galeem and initiated a fight. After a long battle, Galeem was finally killed. All of the heroes celebrated their victory, while Rumi watched over them, being proud of Nuii and the caped hero. Unsolved Mysteries Many months had passed, and many incidents had happened. Nuii was a hero for those incidents as well, though there wasn’t really a lot of important plot stuff that happened for her. Ever since the Rin Satsuki arc, Nuii has been taking a long break at Rumi’s castle, away from Everquest. But there’s a few mysteries remaining; what was she doing during the Rin Satsuki arc, and how is she related to the miracle mallet? Relationships Gyororo Nuii and Gyororo are business partners and assassin teammates. Even if he constantly insults Nuii, she still cares about him. The Mysterious Hero The caped hero and Nuii have known each other since the world of light incident. They're always nice to each other, and for some reason, Nuii keeps making cute nicknames for the mysterious caped person. Shurara Shurara is Nuii's boss. She always follows his orders, no matter what. Even if she has to kill. Reisen Udongein Inaba Nuii is only alive because Reisen helped Comet resurrect her during the world of light incident. Reisen is also responsible for Nuii’s ownership of the legendary couch. Yukari Yakumo It’s been said once that Yukari respects her for some reason. This could be because of how strong Nuii is, and when Nuii showed that she was able to defy boundaries, as seen when she broke the boundary of life and death. Rin Satsuki Some people know that Rin and Nuii have a certain connection to each other. Further details on this have not been revealed. Quotes "Maybe I could just...take a nap or something..." "S-Something about that skullheart sounds familiar...but I just can't remember..." "Shadow the hedgehog is a bitch ass motherfucker!" "My lamp is gone. My books are gone. Frick this tree. Heck these flowers." "You're all cool...I'm not cool. I-I'm not!” "Heck you doin‘ here, you little frick biscuit?"Category:Story Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Rin Satsuki Followers